Half-duplex communications devices, such as two-way radios (or “walkie-talkies”) and cellular phones having a half-duplex or similar service, such as the DIRECT CONNECT® cellular walkie-talkie service offered by Nextel Communications, Inc. of Reston, Va. or the Push to Talk Group Calling feature offered by Verizon Wireless of Bedminster, N.J., frequently are used to facilitate communications between mobile users, such as emergency personnel and construction workers. Because half-duplex communications devices generally are not configured to support simultaneous two-way communications, one or more mechanisms typically are implemented to help ensure that the half-duplex device is in a transmit mode only at the appropriate times. One such mechanism includes a voice operated (VOX) feature whereby a user's voice or other sound triggers the communications device to enter a transmit mode. Another mechanism includes a push-to-talk (PTT) button which places the communications device in a transmit mode while pressed or engaged and returns the communications device to a receive mode when the PTT button is released or disengaged. Thus, while the VOX feature benefits from not requiring the user to manipulate a button to switch the communications device between the transmit and receive mode, the VOX feature typically fails to operate accurately or correctly in noisy environments as the VOX feature often inadvertently interprets loud noises as a voice signal and therefore needlessly places the communications device in transmit mode. Accordingly, the use of a PTT button is frequently implemented for use in noisy environments.
Conventional implementations of PTT buttons (i.e., transmit/receive switches) are not without their drawbacks. For one, the location of the PTT button often causes significant inconvenience to the user. In many instances, the PTT button is located on the communications device which in turn is often placed about the user's body, thereby requiring the user to grasp for the communications device to engage the PTT button. Alternatively, some conventional implementations place the PTT button on a wire connecting a headset to the communications device. While this location for the PTT button may make it somewhat easier to quickly locate the PTT button, it will be appreciated that the wire is likely to become entangled with the user or with other equipment in the proximity due to its length and location.
Accordingly, improved techniques for implementing a PTT button functionality in a half-duplex communications device would be advantageous.